L'accident Qui Changea Tous
by Eternelle Creation
Summary: 'Nous avons tendance à oublier que la vie est un cadeau fragile. Si seulement on pouvait changer le cours du temps. En une fraction de seconde, le cadeau s'est envolé.' Une femme, deux enfants, une famille merveilleuse. Le bonheur ne pouvait pas rester intact chez la famille Cullen. Quelqu'un perdra la vie. Mais qui ? Différents points de vue.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternelle Ange :**** Hey ! J'arrive avec une '' Mini-fiction ''. Vous aurez les points de vue de chaque personnages !**

**Point de vue de : Bella ; Edward ; Alice ; Jasper ; Rosalie ; Emmett ; Esmée ; Carlisle.**

**Peut être un autre point de vue de Bella, une fois que tous les personnages seront passer. Ou bien un point de vue externe. Il y aura pour sûr, deux point de vue d'Alice.**

**Je vous conseille de chercher sur YouTube, pour le point de vue externe : Funérailles de Mike, Desperate Housewives. **

**L'accident est inspirer de ma vie. C'est comme ça que j'ai perdue mon père, quand je n'avais que 10 ans. ****_Repose en paix, papa. Je t'aime.._**

* * *

L'accident Qui Changea Tous..

-Ethan, pourrais-tu emmener ta sœur aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît ? Demandai-je à mon fils.

-Encore aller dans cette primaire ? Pourquoi tu ne l'emmènes pas ? Et papa aussi peut le faire. Dit mon fils.

-Ethan Jasper Cullen ! Pourquoi réponds-tu à ta mère ? Elle t'a demandé quelque chose, tu le fais, point. Dit la voix sévère de mon mari, Edward.

Je savais que Ethan n'aimait pas emmener sa sœur de 9 ans à son école primaire. D'après lui, un gars de 18 ans ne devait pas emmener sa petite sœur de 9 ans à l'école.

-Très bien, je l'emmènerais. Dit-t-il. Encore. Murmura-t-il.

Je souris aux propos murmurés par mon fils.

Edward vint déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres alors qu'il allait se servir une tasse de café.

Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans que j'étais mariée avec Edward, et nous faisions un couple parfait. On s'aimait et on était heureux.

Ethan ressemblait beaucoup à son père, question physique. Les mêmes cheveux cuivrés et en bataille et les mêmes yeux vert émeraudes.

Par contre, Sophie tient tout de moi. De sa maladresse, de la couleur de ses cheveux, châtains, et son regard chocolat, comme moi.

En gros, c'est Mini-Edward pour Ethan et Mini-Bella pour Sophie...

Une fois que Sophie eut terminé de déjeuner, je mis son bol et sa petite cuillère dans le lave vaisselle. Elle rangea le lait, alors que je rangeais le chocolat en poudre dans le placard, sous l'évier.

Ma fille vint déposer un bisou sur ma joue, de même sur la joue de son père. Elle sortit de la maison, alors que Ethan nous fit un signe de la main, avec son célèbre '' Je vous aime, à ce soir ! ''. Bizarrement, Sophie ne nous avait pas dit la célèbre phrase qu'elle avait de son frère.

-Moi aussi je vous aime, à ce soir ! S'exclama la voix de Sophie qui venait de revenir dans la maison mais qui était de nouveau dehors.

Je me mis à rire, suivit par Edward.

Je m'approchai de mon mari et m'installai sur ses genoux.

-Alors, aujourd'hui c'est repos toutes la journée. Que faisons nous ? Demandais-je.

Pour une fois, lui et moi avons pu poser un jour de congé. Je travaillais dans la boutique de vêtements de sa sœur, Alice. Pour moi, poser un jour de congé n'était pas un problème, car Alice était ma belle-sœur mais aussi ma meilleure amie. Mais c'était Edward le problème dans l'histoire. Car il travaillait dans une compagnie de construction, au nom de sa famille. '' Construction Cullen's ''. Et ce n'est pas facile de poserdes jours de congé. Bien qu'il était le patron avec son frère Emmett et son beau-frère Jasper, qu'il avait fait entrer dans la boite, car c'était le meilleur ami d'Edward et Emmett, mais aussi le mari d'Alice.

-Et bien, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait aller chercher les enfants aujourd'hui.

-Sophie sera contente, mais... Je crois pas que Ethan veuille. Fis-je remarquer à mon mari entre deux baisers.

-Tant pis pour lui... On ira quand même le chercher. Répondit mon mari en me rendant mes baisers.

Je ris ainsi qu'Edward.

-Alors, nous sommes d'humeur coquine aujourd'hui ? Dit-t-il en me voyait tripoter sa chemise et bouger sur ses jambes.

-Coquine ? Moi ? Jamais de la vie ! M'exclamai-je.

Edward mit son nez entre ma poitrine. J'avais bien fait de mettre un décolleté aujourd'hui !

Point De Vue D'Edward

Nous entrions enfin dans notre chambre et je la déposai avec précaution sur le lit, puis je m'allongeai sur elle. Nos corps se réunissaient, s'entremêlaient et je pouvais deviner sa chaleur à travers l'étoffe des vêtements. Les vêtements !

Il y en avait beaucoup trop ! Je la dépouillai de son petit T-shirt et elle dégrafa rapidement son soutien-gorge tandis que j'enlevais ma chemise. J'avais tellement envie d'elle, mais je voulais prendre mon temps, Elle était à moi. Je caressai son visage tendrement, du bout des doigts, je parcourus sa nuque, son épaule, avant de butiner sa peau douce de mes lèvres, de la pointe de la langue je traçai un chemin sur sa poitrine. J'entourai ses seins de mes mains, je les pétris avec adoration, pris la pointe d'un mamelon entre les doigts et la titilla. Elle s'arqua, enfouit les doigts dans mes cheveux lorsque je me mis à les agacer de la bouche, des dents, de la langue.

Le bruit de la fermeture de son pantalon déchira le silence et je le fis descendre en prenant bien soin de caresser chaque parcelle de peau que je découvrais au fur et à mesure que je faisais descendre son jean.

Lorsque je vis sa culotte, je ne pus éviter de sourire.

-Bella, tu es la femme la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Et j'adore ta culotte en dentelles, sauf qu'il est temps de l'enlever…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et ce petit geste provoqua en moi un émoi incontrôlable. Je compris que je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps avant de me débarrasser moi-même de mon jean.

-Edward, vient, s'il te plaît...

Je me penchai vers elle et gémis contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle prit mon sexe entre ses doigts et le caressai sur toute sa longueur, me guidant vers elle.

Je la pénétrai profondément d'un seul coup, puis restai immobile, gémissant contre sa bouche. Ses mains allaient et venaient sur mes épaules, elle me serra contre elle puis entama une danse irrésistible qui m'incita à bouger, je ne fus plus capable du tout de contrôler mes ardeurs. Je me perdis en elle, m'y fondant, la laissant me procurer des sensations inédites en moi. Je sentais la façon dont elle soulevait les reins à ma rencontre, j'entendais ses halètements dans mon oreille, son petit cri de jouissance, je vis le voile de plaisir recouvrir ses prunelles, et je m'enfonçai au plus profond de son être. Un violent frisson me parcourut et je finis par enfouir mon visage dans ses cheveux déployés sur l'oreiller, soupirant d'aise.

Après un long et confortable silence, je roulai sur le côté, et lui fis face. J'enlevai quelques mèches de cheveux sur son visage, et m'aperçus de son sourire béat.

Oui, cela faisait longtemps que ma femme et moi n'avions pas fait l'amour. La cause ? Les enfants étaient toujours à la maison, ou sinon, nous n'avions pas de jour de congé...

Point De Vue De Bella

J'étais dans la voiture avec Edward, en direction de l'école primaire de Sophie, car elle terminait 15 minutes avant Ethan. Edward avait sa main gauche sur le volant, alors que sa main droite était sur ma cuisse, mes doigts entrelacés dans les siens.

-Je t'aime. Murmurais-je.

-Moi aussi. Dit-t-il. Tu es toutes ma vie.

-Comme je ne regrette pas de m'être mariée avec toi, Edward. Tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux que je connaisse. Tu es doux, tendre. Je n'ai jamais connue un homme comme toi. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je pourrait donner ma vie pour toi. Bien que cela fasse 10 ans, je n'arrive toujours pas à me rendre compte que je suis mariée à un homme aussi merveilleux que toi. Et... Et tu m'as donné deux merveilleux enfants... Merci Edward. Dis-je les larmes au yeux.

-Je... Tu es aussi la femme la plus merveilleuse, Bella. Tu as fait de moi un homme heureux. En acceptant ma demande en mariage... Merci Bella. Pour tout. Sache que tu es ma vie, maintenant. Je serais toujours là pour toi et pour les enfants.

Il me sourit et je lui souris aussi.

Edward reporta son attention sur la route et j'en fis de même.

Alors que nous étions à quelques minutes de l'école primaire de Sophie, je vis un camion arriver du côté de la portière d'Edward. Nous étions à un feu rouge et le camion nous fonçait dessus.

-Edward ! Le camion ! Hurlai-je.

**( Nous avons tendance à oublier que la vie est un cadeau fragile. )**

Mais c'était trop tard... Le camion venait déjà de percuter la portière d'Edward.

Point De Vue Externe

Les voitures de polices arrivaient ainsi que des ambulances, sur le lieu de l'accident.

Il y avait aussi les journalistes. Eux, ils ne manquent jamais une occasion d'avoir un scoop. Alors que les cameramen filmaient, des milliers de familles étaient devant leurs poste de télé. D'autres écoutaient la radio et entendaient la voix des journalistes.

**( Si seulement on pouvait changer le cour****s**** du temps. )**

Rosalie Cullen et Emmett Cullen se trouvaient devant leur poste de télévision et regardaient un film.

Jasper Hale était au travail mais écoutait la radio. Des musiques pour le relaxer car il était le seul à travailler aujourd'hui étant donné que Edward et Emmett avaient posé une journée de congé. Lui il n'avait sa journée de congé que demain. De même pour Alice Cullen, elle écoutait la radio tout en rangeant des vêtements, car demain seule Bella serait présente. Rosalie étant enceinte de 7 mois, elle ne pouvait plus travailler.

Carlisle et Esmée était à la retraite, et ils regardaient les infos, pour apprendre la vie de tout les jours.

Les films furent coupés pour laisser place au reportage, de même pour les musiques sur la radio. Laissant place aux voix des journalistes.

À la télé, les personnes pouvaient voir une mercedes noire, complètement défoncée. Collé au véhicule, un camion.

Un ambulancier sortait le corps d'Isabella, dîtes Bella, de la voiture. Seulement inconsciente, dirent les journalistes qui avaient interroger un ambulancier. Bella fut mise dans une ambulance, sur un brancard, avec un masque à oxygène, car elle avait un peu de mal à respirer.

Plusieurs ambulanciers furent présent pour sortir le corps d'Edward. Les ambulanciers déposèrent le corps d'Edward sur le sol, un peu plus loin de la voiture. Un ambulancier faisait un massage cardiaque au jeune mari, au jeune papa, au jeune Edward. Rien n'y faisait. L'ambulancier joignit ses mains, pour les déposer l'une sur l'autre, à l'endroit du cœur d'Edward. Rien.

Il prit le défibrillateur et fit des pressions sur Edward. Encore et Encore. On voyait son corps se soulever légèrement du sol, comme si son cœur pointait en direction du ciel. Rien. Edward était partit. Il venait de perdre la vie.

Soudain, alors que plusieurs ambulancier essayaient de sortir le corps du conducteur du camion, une petite fille arriva en courant et cria. Les policiers l'empêchèrent de passer mais elle passa tout de même. Elle courut vers Edward, qui n'était autre que son père.

Elle secoua son père encore et encore. Rien. Elle criait. C'était affreux à attendre.

-Papa ! Papa réveille-toi ! Papa s'il te plaît !

Mais le papa ne répondit pas. La jeune fille, la jeune Sophie, espérait que son papa se réveille d'un coup, comme il le faisait souvent. Et qu'ilse mette à chatouiller sa fille. Sophie n'attendait que ça. Elle espérait que ce n'était qu'une nouvelle farce de son père. Mais son espérance fut de courte durée, car un policier arriva vers elle et lui révéla la triste vérité.

L'ambulance ayant le corps de Bella, partit pour l'hôpital et prodiguer les soins nécessaires pour être sûre qu'elle soit hors de danger.

Quand Ethan arriva avec sa voiture à l'endroit de l'accident, son chemin habituel, il vit sa sœur pleurer dans les bras d'un policer et son père au sol. Il se gara au milieu de la route et sortit de sa voiture. Il courut et il prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Il est partit, Ethan. Papa est partit. Disait Sophie en pleurant.

-Je sais Sophie, je sais. Répondait Ethan avec des larmes sur son visage.

Après un long moment, Ethan et Sophie demandèrent aux policier si leur mère allait bien. Et une once de bonheur percuta leurs cœurs, en apprenant que leur mère s'en sortirait, qu'elle était déjà à l'hôpital.

Les personnes étant devant leur télé pleuraient pour les personnes qui venaient de perdre un fils. Pleuraient pour Isabella, Sophie et Ethan.

« C'est une triste histoire. » Voilà ce que les gens pensaient. Mais leurs pensées étaient vraies.

Il ne faut pas être sensible pour pleurer. C'est tellement triste, que les larmes coulent d'elles mêmes. Sans que l'ont puissent les arrêter.

Mais les pires dans l'histoire, c'était Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett Cullen.

Ces quatre personnes se trouvaient devant leurs postes de télévision. Le film pour Rosalie et Emmett, avait été coupé, laissant place aux infos du soir.

Ces quatre personnes qui ne demandaient rien, qui étaient en couple, tranquillement enlacées sur leur canapé à regarder la télé, avaient perdu un être cher de leur famille. Un fils, un frère, un beau-frère. Ils pleuraient, hurlaient. Ils pouvaient faire tout et n'importe quoi. Pleuraientet hurlaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, il savait que jamais Edward ne reviendrait à la vie. Il venait de perdre son âme, et c'était irréversible.

À la radio, les musiques furent coupées pour laisser place aux journalistes

-Un terrible accident vers l'école primaire de Seattle, vient d'être causé par un camion. Le véhicule a percuté une mercedes noire. La jeune femme, Isabella Cullen est en vie, elle a été transporté à l'hôpital, malgré son besoin d'oxygène. Son mari, qui était au volant, fut celui qui a le plus reçu le coup du camion. Edward Cullen est mort sur le coup. Le conducteur du camion est mort sur le coup lui aussi.

Mais l'esprit de Jasper et Alice s'était arrêté à la phrase concernant Edward.

**( En une fraction de seconde, le cadeau ****s****'est envolé. )**

« Edward Cullen est mort sur le coup. Edward Cullen est mort sur le coup. »

Cette phrase se répétait inlassablement dans l'esprit de Jasper Hale et Alice Cullen. Jasper en avait lâché son stylo, alors qu'il était en train de remplir un contrat pour la construction d'une nouvelle maison. Alice avait lâché la pile de vêtements qu'elle avait dans les mains. Les vêtements au sol, alors que la jeune fille était elle aussi par terre, pleurant toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait contenir.

C'était comme si tout était au ralentit. Les visages de Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper et Alice, s'étaient figés, pour laisser place à la douleur. Tous ceci était comme au ralentit, oui. Mais en vérité, cela n'a duré que quelques minutes, quelques secondes. Alors que la peine sera toujours présente. Chaque secondes, minutes, heures, jours, années, peu importe que le temps passe. Car la douleur sera toujours là. Àjamais.

Oui, la vie n'est jamais toute rose. Et elle ne le sera jamais. La famille Cullen n'avait rien demandé. Mais à cause d'un conducteur ayant perdu le contrôle de son véhicule, étant ivre, ils venaient de perdre un être cher. La douleur ne partira pas comme ça. Elle ne s'atténuera pas. Elle ne s'atténuera jamais...

_Personne n'oublie..._

_Personne n'oubliera jamais..._

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez. Le prochain chapitre sera un point de vue Edward !**

**Reviews s'il vous plait !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Désolée, vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas pu postée plus tôt, parce que ma correctrice avait beaucoup de travaille à faire dans la vie réelle, mais aussi en tant que correction. Je ne suis pas la seule à qui elle me corrige !**

**Ce chapitre est un point de vue Edward ! J'espère que vous aimerez et que je pourrais savoir votre avis ! Je vous fait plaisir, alors faites moi plaisir ;)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Point De Vue Edward**

_-Edward ! Le camion ! Hurla la voix de Bella._

_Sans que je ne puis__s__e faire quoi que ce soit, je sentis un grand cho__c__ à ma portière. Ma tête frappa fortement le volant, avant que je ne perde conscience._

Quand nous mourrons, on dit que l'ont voit notre vie défiler devant nos yeux. Je vois chaque instants de ma vie, en ce moment. Alors, vais-je mourir ?

- Flash -

Je portais Bella dans mes bras. Elle était magnifique dans sa longue robe blanche de mariée. J'entrai dans notre maison, en fermant la porte d'entrée avec mon pied droit, avant de partir m'installer sur le canapé en cuir noir du salon où je pris place, installant Bella sur mes genoux.

-Récite-moi un poème. Murmura Bella.

-Je ne connais pas de poème. Dis-je en murmurant.

-Invente un poème pour moi. Cela signera le début de notre vie de couple.

Je me mis à réfléchir, lorsque je me rappelai d'un poème que j'avais appris lors de ma primaire.

-Je t'aime une fois, je t'aime deux fois, je t'aime plus que le riz et les petits pois. Murmurai-je dans l'oreille de ma femme.

Bella se mit à rire, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quand elle se recula, elle me murmura :

-Je t'aime, Edward Anthony Cullen.

-Je t'aime aussi, Isabella Marie Cullen.

- Fin Du Flash -

Notre vie de couple, de jeune marié, n'aura duré que 10 pauvres années. Quand je perdrais mon souffle, cela signera la fin de notre vie de couple.

- Flash -

Étant riche, j'avais invité Bella à dîner dans un restaurant de luxe. Nous nous étions connu grâce à ma sœur, Alice. Elle m'avait dit d'aller à une fête que donnaient mes voisins. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs, pas oubliée de me préciser que je rencontrerais quelqu'un qui allait me plaire. Et je dois bien l'avouer, elle n'avait pas eu tord. Depuis ce jour, Bella et moi étions inséparables. Parfois, Alice nous crit dessus, parce que nous passons trop de temps ensemble.

Aujourd'hui était notre troisième dîner ensemble. La première fois était chez Bella. Ses pâtes à la bolognaise étaient exquises. La deuxième fois avait été chez Alice, car elle voulait tout savoir sur ce qui c'était passé lors de notre dîner. Elle avait hurlé dans l'appartement, quand elle avait appris que nous avions couché ensemble, mais que notre couple n'était pas officiel. D'ailleurs, la partie du couple non officiel, nous avaient donné droit, à Bella et moi, de nous faire crier dessus, par un lutin en colère. C'est pas joli joli à voir..

Pour en revenir au présent, le restaurant dans lequel j'avais emmené Bella, était très grand. Les murs étaient bordeaux, alors que le sol était une moquette noire. La salle était sombre. Les seules lumières présentes se trouvaient aux tables du restaurant. Chaque tables étaient composées d'un chandelier et d'un vase avec une rose rouge. C'était la salle de couple. La porte qui se trouvait à côté de la salle pour couple, une salle aussi grande que celle où j'étais en ce moment. Les murs étaient bleu clair et blanc, alors que le sol était du parquet marron clair. C'est la salle pour les repas en famille où j'y avais été aller deux fois. La salle pour couple était une première pour moi.

Les tables avaient des nappes blanche en soie. Et d'après ce que je pouvais voir, Bella ne savait pas quoi prendre.

-Tu trouves ton bonheur ? Demandai-je.

-Où sont marqués les prix ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je souris, alors qu'elle me regardait d'un air : '' Je ne comprend rien à ce qui ce passe en ce moment. Tu m'expliques ? ''

-Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ? Poursuivi-t-elle.

Là, je me mis à rire, alors qu'elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine, cette dernière recouverte d'une robe noire, moulante.

-Les prix ne sont jamais marqués pour les femmes. Lui dis-je.

-Je.. J'ai du mal à comprendre.

-Les hommes payent toujours. C'est donc eux qui ont la carte contenant les prix.

-Mais..

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Et puis, ce n'est pas plus mal, car je suis sûr que tu te serais privée de manger ce que tu voulais vraiment, juste à cause du prix. Sache Bella, que j'ai beaucoup d'argent. Tellement, que je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Alors en dépenser pour celle que j'aime ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire, cela me fait plaisir.

Elle rougit avant de dire.

-Une pizzeria aurait amplement suffit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as obligé à venir ici. Bien que j'apprécie ton geste, mais..

-C'est un endroit qui compte beaucoup pour moi. La coupai-je, voyant qu'elle commençait à s'emmêler les pinceaux et à dire n'importe quoi.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Je suis venue ici la première fois, quand j'ai eu 18 ans. Il y avait mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur. Cela avait été une super soirée. La deuxième fois que je suis venue ici, c'était pour l'ouverture de la boutique de vêtement d'Alice. C'était une super soirée. Alice nous avait bien fait rire.

-C'est vrai que ce sont de merveilleux souvenirs. De ce fait, je comprend que cette endroit compte beaucoup pour toi.

Je souris à la phrase de Bella avant de poursuivre.

-Mais une personne compte beaucoup plus pour moi. Elle ne vaux rien comparer à tout l'or du monde. Elle ne vaut même pas le restaurant.

-Ah oui ? J'en était sûr que tu me trompais. Dit-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Je ris aussi avant de me lancer.

-Je devais emmener la personne pour qui je vis aujourd'hui. Tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Tu es belle, intelligente. Tu n'es pas le genre de fille qui s'habille avec des choses grossières. Tu es une fille simple qui ne se prend jamais la tête. C'est cette simplicité que j'aime chez toi. Tes beaux yeux chocolats, tes cheveux châtain, ton sourire, tes lèvres pulpeuses, ton corps. Tous simplement, je veux de toi comme petite amie. Peut être que tu ne voudras pas, mais j'aimerais que tu sois ma femme, dans quelques mois ou années. Que nous ayons des enfants ensemble. Vieillir ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Dis-je.

-Une mort naturel. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant mes lèvres.

Quand elle se recula, elle me regarda et rougit avant de baisser la tête.

Avec ma main gauche, je plaçai un doigt sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête.

-Ne baisse pas la tête. J'aime quand tu rougies. Dis-je alors qu'elle souriait timidement. Et puis, le rouge te vas plutôt bien. Dis-je pour la taquiner.

De ce fait, j'eus le droit à un petit écrasement de pied.. Je l'avais cherché.

- Tu sais quel est le jour où j'ai su que je voulais passer ma vie avec toi ? Me demanda Bella en posant sa petite cuillère sur la table.

- La première fois que tu m'as vu ?

- Non ça c'est le jour où j'ai su que j'allais coucher avec toi. Le jour où j'ai su que j'allais passer ma vie avec toi c'était pour notre premier rendez-vous, chez moi. Tu avais pris une énorme portion de pâtes bolognaise. Tu as tout engloutis à une vitesse.. Tu en avais partout. Quand je te l'ai fais remarquer, tu t'es regardé et tu as explosé de rire. Ce rire.. Je voulais l'entendre tous les jours..

- Fin du flash -

- Flash -

Dans le quartier où je venais d'emménager, une fête se passait chez Madame Newton. Personnellement, je n'avais pas très envie d'y aller, mais ma sœur Alice m'y avait obligée. Je me rappelle de ce qu'elle m'avait dit : '' Si tu n'y vas pas, j'irai et je dirai à tout les voisins présents, qu'une fête se passera chez toi, dans une semaine. '' Franchement, je savais que ce petit lutin diabolique aurait été capable de le faire. Elle n'avait pas oublié de me dire : '' Une fille, l'une de mes connaissances, sera présente. Je suis sûr et certaine qu'elle te plaira. '' De ma famille, j'étais le seul célibataire. Et ma petite sœur faisait tout pour pouvoir me caser avec quelqu'un.

**That which never was only**

**( **_Celui qui n´a jamais été seul_ **)**

**At least once in its life**

**( **_Au moins une fois dans sa vie_ **)**

**Only at the bottom of its bed**

**( **_Seul au fond de son lit _**)**

**Only at the end of the night**

**( **_Seul au bout de la nuit_ **)**

**That which never was only**

**( **_Celui qui n´a jamais été seul_ **)**

**At least once in its life**

**( **_Au moins une fois dans sa vie_ **)**

**Can it only like**

**(** _Peut-il seulement aimer_ **)**

**Can it never like**

**(** _Peut-il aimer jamais _**)**

Je n'étais même pas devant la porte d'entrée que j'entendais déjà la musique. Je soupirai pour la énième fois depuis que j'étais partit de chez moi, avant de monter les quelques marches du perron pour ensuite taper à la porte. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, une magnifique créature vint m'ouvrir la porte. Elle avait de profonds yeux chocolats, dont nous avions envie de nous noyer dedans. Elle avait de sublimes cheveux châtains, arrivant au milieu de son dos et elle portait une robe moulante marron, avec une ceinture rose pâle, sous la poitrine.

-Bonjour. Dit-t-elle.

-Bonjour. Dis-je. Vous devez être Madame Newton ? Demandai-je.

Elle rit doucement, en rougissant.

-Excusez-moi.. Pour avoir rigolé. Je souris, alors qu'elle se raclait la gorge. Non, je ne suis pas Madame Newton. Je suis Mademoiselle Swan.

Intérieurement, j'étais heureux qu'elle ne soit pas mariée. Elle me tendit une main, que je serrai en disant.

-Je suis le nouveau du quartier, Cullen.

-Ah oui.. Alice Cullen est votre sœur, non ?

Cette charmante créature connaissait ma sœur.. C'était donc elle dont elle parlait ?

-Oui, c'est exacte.

Elle me fit signe d'entrer et poursuivit.

-C'est votre sœur qui m'a demandé de venir ici. Généralement, je ne viens jamais aux fêtes qu'un des voisins du quartier organisent. Mais elle m'avait dit que je ne regretterais pas, alors je suis venue.

-Elle m'a fait le même coup. Avouai-je.

Elle sourit, chose que je lui rendis.

-Avez-vous déjà fait une fête entre voisins ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Non, jamais.

-Eh bien.. Normalement, quand un voisin vient, il arrive dans la maison où se passe la fête, avec un gâteau ou autre plat mangeable. Bon, ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais à savoir. Sinon, le buffet là-bas. Dit-t-elle en montrant une table remplie de nourritures. C'est où tous les plats sont. C'est un buffet à volonté, donc il ne faut passe gêner pour se servir. M'expliqua-t-elle. Venez.

Elle m'emmena au buffet et me dit.

-Je vous laisse vous régaler. Dit-t-elle en rougissant.

-Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas ce genre de fête. Pourtant, vous connaissez bien. Dis-je.

-Quand ma grande sœur avait mon âge, elle venait toujours aux fêtes entre voisins. Parfois, elle m'obligeait à venir avec elle.

Je ris, elle aussi.

-Edward Cullen. Lui dis-je en tendant une main.

-Isabella Swan. Mais appelez-moi Bella. Dit-t-elle en se saisissant de ma main.

C'est quand même étrange comment l'amour peut arriver si facilement, si rapidement. Car oui, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. C'était tout simplement, la femme de mes rêves.

**Wait, expect me**

**(** _Attends, attends-moi_ **)**

**One hardly knows oneself**

**( **_On se connaît à peine_ **)**

**But I dreamed you in my nights so often**

**( **_Mais je t'ai rêvée dans mes nuits si souvent_ **)**

**Wait, do not leave**

**(** _Attends, ne pars pas _**)**

**Read in my eyes, my queen**

**( **_Lis dans mes yeux, ma reine_ **)**

**There is as well love, as nothing any more really counts**

**(** _Il y a tant d'amour, que plus rien ne compte vraiment_ **)**

- Fin flash -

**( La vie est un voyage qui est bien préférable de faire avec un compagnon à ses côtés.**

**Mais parfois, on perd son compagnon sur le chemin.**

**Et le voyage devient insupportable.. )**

Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus doucement, alors qu'en fond sonore, j'entendais des alarmes. J'avais du mal à les distinguer. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux, mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors, je poussai un dernier soupir, laissant mon âme quitter mon corps..

**( Oui, la mort nous prend beaucoup mais elle nous donne aussi. Elle nous apprend ce qui est réellement important, par exemple : donner en retour après avoir passé sa vie à recevoir, courir après quelque chose qu'on aurait jamais dû laisser partir ou revenir sur ce qui a fait ce que nous sommes devenus. )**

* * *

** Un avis à me donner ? Le prochain chapitre sera un point de vue Alice.**


End file.
